TFS: Kingdom Of Villains
by raccoonqueen
Summary: When the villains take over the Disney Kingdom, it's up to the TFS to bring it back to its rightful owners, with the help of an unexpected ally.
1. Prologue: A Daughter's Homecoming

Prologue: A Daughter's Homecoming

June 12, 3039

"She's coming! She's coming! She's finally coming! YES!"

The cries of excitement from vice-president Ralph Raccoon could be heard all over Washington DC. He had just come out of the post office, with a piece of news that made him jump for joy-his oldest daughter, Dolly Raccoon, was going to visit Canerica for the first time since her graduation from Charles Roberts University. She had been living in Harport, the capital of the Ciarine Kingdom in the Mushroom World, for fourteen years; she was a famous singer and model, as well as a well-respected schoolteacher in the region. And she decided to visit the United States of Canerica for only one reason-she had been invited by King Mickey to come perform for him and his pals in the Disney Kingdom.

"Isn't this exciting, Bert?" said Ralph, after having had read the letter Dolly sent to him announcing her upcoming visit. "After all these years, we finally get to see her again! Melissa and I haven't seen our daughter for a long time since she left college; so far the only contacts we've had with her were by letters, phone calls, and E-mails."

"Not to mention the text messages," Melissa added.

Bert replied, "That's wonderful to hear, Ralph. But, uh, don't you know your birthday's coming up this Friday?"

"That's another reason why she's coming to Canerica. She _did_ miss out on several of my birthday parties for the past fourteen years, after all. And here's more-she's also going to the Disney Kingdom to perform for King Mickey tomorrow..."

"On a Thursday?"

"Yeah. And she wrote to me that she'll be at the Bert Raccoon Interdimensional Train Station on Wednesday at 9:00 A.M."

"Wednesday morning...isn't that today?"

Hearing what he said, Ralph looked at his watch. He gasped. "Oh, no, it's 9:05! We're gonna be late! Let's go!"

Bert nodded and picked up the phone to call Alex II and tell him to meet him at the train station, and that he should bring all the members of the TFS with him. This was certainly going to be a very interesting adventure, all right.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Dolly!

Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Dolly!

They arrived at the Bert Raccoon Interdimensional Train Station and waited for Dolly. Ralph had warned them that they'd be late, but it turned out that the train was late as well. When it finally arrived, the doors opened and Dolly came out to greet them.

At the tender age of 36, she was a vision in a purple dress with a mauve overcoat. Dolly looked very much like her mother, but what really set her apart from everyone else were her emerald-green eyes; the way they shined and glistened in the sunlight is enough to attract anyone's attention. Her figure was slim and petite, and she was a little bit taller than both of her parents. Growing up, Dolly developed a habit of being "Daddy's Little Girl"; evidently Ralph had completely spoiled her rotten, giving her everything she wanted, be it new toys, the latest fashion trends, or just a weekly allowance.

"I'm very glad to see you again after all these years," said Dolly, as she gave her mother a tender hug. "I missed you so much..."

Melissa replied, "We missed you, too. You haven't changed a bit."

Dolly spotted Ralph near her and gasped. She yelled happily, "DADDY!" She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug so tight he almost couldn't breathe. "I missed you MOST of all!"

"T-thanks, happy to see you again," muttered Ralph weakly. "So, how are things treating you in Harport?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. I was pretty well-known out there, not just as a singer and supermodel, but also as one of the teachers at Harport Elementary School-you'll never know how nice it is until you come face-to-face with all the adorable Goomba, Koopa, and Shy Guy children there."

"Which division at the school are you working in right now?"

"Kindergarten."

"That sounds nice."

"It truly is. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd better get going to the Disney Kingdom-Mickey will be waiting for me there."

Meanwhile, at the Villain's Bar in the Disney Kingdom, the villains were busy hatching a plan of their own. Maleficent said, "Tomorrow is a good day, because on Friday the 13th we will capture Mickey Mouse and rule the Disney Kingdom."

"In order to do that, I heard that Mickey got his evil side locked up," said Jafar. "If we can bring out his evil side to take over his body, then Evil Mickey will be born."

Negaduck replied, "That's a good idea. But how? The TFS will be there, and so will be the vice-president's daughter."

Then they looked up to see a guy sitting at the table. Wacky Weasel snarled, "Okay, who are you, bub?"

"The name's Jermial Roberts," answered the guy. "I can help you get Mickey Mouse, too...but for a price."

"How much do you want, mercenary?" Maleficent asked.

"About $3,000 in Canerican dollars."

"You've got a deal. But what you can do?"

"Let me show you."

Jermial got up and performed his hand signs, shouting, "Water Style ICE TRAP!" A shot of Ice Trap turned the chair cold, astonishing the villains. Jafar said, "Not bad, not bad at all. By the way, what is your name?"

"Jermial Roberts of the Hidden Fire Village."

The villains smiled at each other, having gained a new ally. Maleficent said, "So that settles it. We've got everything planned for tomorrow-we shall strike at midnight."

Later that night, everyone gathered in the Disney Kingdom, anticipating tomorrow's big event. The TFS were there to attend the event, as well as to guard it. King Mickey announced, "Now's the time for a change of pace..."

Suddenly, somebody shouted, "LIGHTS OUT!"

All around them, the lights in the kingdom started shutting off all at once. Only one spotlight remained behind Mickey and when he looked behind him, there was Jafar. Mickey shouted, "Jafar!"

"Right you are, Mickey," replied Jafar smugly. "It's Friday the 13th, you know, and it's just the right touch. And best of all...YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" He signaled for Jermial to snatch the screaming Mickey away. He continued to all present, "The Disney Kingdom is now ours for the taking!"

CUE SONG: "It's Our Land Now"

JAFAR: (singing) _This could be quite the place_

CRUELLA DE VIL: (singing) _Full of grinning, happy faces_

URSULA: (singing) _Hanging out_

CAPTAIN HOOK: (singing) _Feeling fine_

HADES: (singing) _Where everyone's a friend of mine!_

CRUELLA DE VIL: (singing) _Inside this evil joint_

CAPTAIN HOOK: (singing) _Every guest gets to the point_

ALL VILLAINS: (singing) _This day will live in infamy_ _The Disney Kingdom's history!_

_It's our land now, it's our land now!_  
_It's the best you can't ignore!_  
_Shut the window! Lock the doors!_  
_It's our land now!_  
_Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs!_  
_Join the Rabble-Rousing crowd!_  
_It's our land now!_

The Beagle Boys broke down the door to Dolly's hotel room. Pointing to Dolly (who sat down huddled in the corner), Ma Beagle said, "All right, boys, you heard the queen-GET THAT GIRL!"

They ran in and grabbed Dolly by the arms, dragging her away. Dolly screamed and tried to break free, but thanks to the boys' strong grips she just couldn't. She shouted, "Let me go! You'd better let me go before I'll-HELP! DADDY! DAAAAAAAAD!"

Hearing her voice, Ralph came running in the direction of his daughter's screams. He tried to pry her from the Beagle Boys' hands, but they shoved him away. Bouncer shouted, "Back off, furball! She's our prisoner now!"

Soon, the villains had completely taken over the Disney Kingdom and they kicked the TFS and other heroes out. Ralph cried out, "Oh, no! Dolly!"

"So, the Disney villains kidnapped King Mickey and banished us from their territory," said Alex II. "And plus they've got Dolly! That's it, guys-this means war against those creeps! We'd better find a way to restore everything back to normal and fast."

Back inside the former Disney Kingdom (now called Villain World), both Mickey and Dolly were bound and gag. Maleficent said, "Now that the first part of our phase is completed, we will get started on Phase 2. For that, we will have to turn Mickey into Evil Mickey."

"What do we do with the raccoon girl, though?" asked Ratigan.

Lady Tremaine suggested, "Considering that we will not turn her evil, we'll use her as our personal slave, so that she will cater to our every need. Especially with the chores."

Anastasia and Drizella giggled, saying, "Just like what we did with Cinderella!"

"Me, as your slave?" said Dolly angrily. "Not while I still have breath in my body."

Gaston grabbed her by the collar of her dress and sneered, "You _will_ be our slave and that is FINAL!"

"Then what am I supposed to do with that?"

"You can start by wearing this dirty dress with an apron and kerchief, and by polishing my boots!"

The villains laughed as Dolly took the dirty dress and walked away with a sad sigh. Negaduck added, "And while you're at it, you can wash my cape!"

"Yes...sir."


	3. Chapter 2: Servant Girl

Chapter 2: Servant Girl

The TFS were preparing to go back into the Villain Kingdom, to take it back and change it as they were getting their weapons ready. Minnie said, "I know a secret way in back into the kingdom-me and Mickey use it when the villains took it over two times."

"Okay," replied Alex II. "You can show us the way."

Ralph added, "I'm more than determined to get Dolly back. If any of those villains dares to lay his or her hands on my daughter, they're toast!"

"Don't worry, Ralph, we'll also get your daughter back," answered Bert reassuringly. "Let's go and get them before something worse happens to them."

Meanwhile, Jermial was thinking about something as he was on the roof. Then he looked at Dolly in the window. She was busy cleaning the Beagle Boys' room-she had been ordered by Ma Beagle to make sure that all the clothes were picked up and folded, the beds are made, the windows cleaned, and the entire room spotless. As she began sweeping the floor, she sang.

_Once there were riches, now there's rags_  
_The stardom I once had is no more_  
_Now all I do is do everyone's bidding_  
_And finish every chore_

_Don't bother me with cameras_  
_Nor show me elements of fame_  
_For today I am just a servant girl_  
_And Dolly is my name..._

In a Special Chamber, Magica, Miraz, Kats (Mirage's lover), Maleficent, Jafar, Morazart, and Starblazer were chanting. Mickey was in the center and in the background the villains were watching; also the Animal Kingdom from Aladdin were under Miraz and Magica's spell as Kimbla the Kangaroo was Miraz's new bodyguard. Maleficent said, "Mickey, the time has come to be evil once again."

"NEVER!" shouted Mickey.

Jafar replied, "You don't have a choice, Mickey Mouse. Now it's too late! EVIL MAGIC, BRING THE EVIL INSIDE OF MICKEY MOUSE OUT! BRING OUT THE TWISTED, CRUEL, VILE, DESPICABLE, AND SERIOUS EVIL MICKEY MOUSE! BRING HIM OUT NOW!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Mickey's eyes began to turn spiral red, his gloves sprouted claws, his teeth became sharp, and he began to laugh evilly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Now, make sure I am back! The only one person can turn me back to my good self is Minnie Mouse-once I break her, then she will become evil just like me!"

"Excellent thinking," said Governor John Ratcliffe. "However, one problem has arisen-we already did kick Minnie out, along with the other heroes."

Jafar replied, "Then it will be up to us to fetch her and bring her back inside. I will send two of us to go look for Minnie Mouse."

"How 'bout you and Maleficent?" said Brer Fox. "You'd make a good team."

"No...we choose to remain here. You and Brer Bear can do it, then."

"Oh! No sir, no sir, we can't. We're scared."

"...then we shall choose another team to do the job."

All eyes fell on a table farthest from there, where a fox and a cat sat. Their names were J. Worthington Foulfellow (A.K.A. Honest John) and Gideon. Jafar continued, "For two lesser known villains like you, I'm sure you will do your best to find Minnie and bring her back. You've done it to Pinocchio before, and so you shall do it again. Now GO!"

Outside, Dolly had finished cleaning the Beagle Boys' room and now she was on her way to run errands for the villains. Her next job was to go and tend to the red roses for the Queen of Hearts. She was used to watering the plants in front of the White House, so this was no problem to her. And just to keep her spirits up, she continued to sing. While passing by the Queen of Hearts' royal garden on the search for Minnie, Honest John quickly paused at the sound of Dolly's singing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard coming from an ordinary slave; it was just like listening to an angel.

_Mopping the floors, washing the clothes_  
_With all these chores anything goes_  
_That's my role in a villain's world_  
_As a miserable servant girl_

_Servant girl, servant girl_  
_I'm just a little servant girl_  
_Whatever you want me to do_  
_Say it and I'll do it, too_  
_Anything for you..._

Suddenly, she looked up and gasped to see Honest John and Gideon looking at her. She quickly picked up a pitchfork, pointed it at them, and shouted, "What are you two creeps doing here? Get out! Get out! OUT!"

Honest John said, "But, young miss, I-"

"GET OUT!"

"You don't understand! We're not here to spy on you...we're here because...of your voice. It's so beautiful...so charming...so..."

Dolly looked up. She muttered, "...angelic?"

"Yes, that's it! That's the word. So, you must be the servant girl my friends had employed. Your name was 'Dolly', I believe."

"Of course, I am," replied Dolly with a sigh, putting the pitchfork back down. "I'm Dolly Raccoon. I was about to perform for King Mickey right here in this kingdom...but now that the villains had taken over it...I had become nothing but just a mere serf to those evil lords...hey, you're one of them, right? Who are you?"

"I am John Worthington Foulfellow, but you can call me 'Honest John'. And this is my little sidekick Gideon."

"...from 'Pinocchio'? Oh, now I remember! I used to have a tremendous crush on you as a kid, but my dad always taught me that villains weren't to be trusted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go continue watering the plants. I'll have to talk to you later...bye..."

The gleam in her green eyes captivated him, but he just shook his head and decided to focus on the mission. As Dolly continued taking care of the garden, Honest John and Gideon left the garden and continued searching for Minnie so they could bring her back to the villains' hideout. Meanwhile, back outside, the TFS had found the secret entrance to the kingdom and went through it-once there, they began to hatch a plan to get King Mickey back.


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Miss Dolly

Chapter 3: Saving Miss Dolly

In the tunnels of the secret entrance, the TFS were following Minine to the door. She whispered, "There it is! It's not that far."

Alex II ordered, "Alex III, IV, V and VI, go check the area and see if it's safe."

They opened the door and looked around. After a while, Alex III said, "It's all clear, Dad." They entered, and when they were going around the corner they saw Honest John and Gideon. Honest John shouted, "A-ha! We found you, Minnie, and you need to come with us-your husband is waiting."

"We don't think so," shouted Alex II. "So you two better put your hands up right now! You're under arrest!"

Just then, Julayla said, "Wait! Honest John is not that evil. He lies most of the time, but he's still not that evil."

"...Tails, use your Villain Detector to see how high Honest John's evilness is."

Tails went over to Honest John and used his detector on him. It went up to 10 percent. Tails said, "It says 10 percent. Julayla's right-he's not like the other Disney villains."

Suddenly, they heard a gruff voice bellowing, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING? GET MINNIE MOUSE! I'LL HANDLE THESE GUYS." They looked up to see Jermial on the roof, wearing a fire headband. Charles muttered, "That can't be..."

"Great uncle?" said Eric.

"Well, brother, looks like we meet again. I'm working for the bad guys now. SHADOW CLONES JUSTUE!"

In an instant, about 1, 00,000 Jermial clones popped up, surrounded the TFS, and started attacking them. Honest John grabbed Minnie and ran away with Gideon. He said, "Sorry, Minnie, but I have to do this."

"Why?" asked Minnie. "Tails said you're not evil."

"It's because they are going to do to me, exactly like what they had done to Brer Fox and Governor John Ratcliffe."

"Really? What did they do to them?"

"Magica and Mirage took their souls."

Back in the fight, Charles and the others were still fighting the clones, but the real Jermial was attacking him. He sent out a gush of water that hit Charles hard and sent him to the wall. Jermial laughed and said, "While my clones take care of you, I must go, because you're already too late to save Mickey-he's Evil Mickey now, and you will get a load of him! HA-HA-HA!" Then he disappeared.

Honest John and Gideon returned with Minnie. Jafar said, "Good work, gentlemen! One down, several more characters to go!"

"Let me go!" screamed Minnie.

Maleficent replied, "We will let you go, as soon as you become as evil and heartless as your husband. He's been waiting for you." She gestured to Evil Mickey, who grinned and showed his fangs at her. Minnie gasped and tried to back away, but Bankjob Beagle pushed her towards him. Then all the villains (except Honest John and Gideon) pinned her down and held her still, while Evil Mickey went over to her. As he prepared to bite her in the neck, he chuckled evilly and said, "Heh, it was worth it...now it's time to be one of us..."

"STOP!"

The villains looked up and saw Dolly at the entrance of their lair. Cruella scolded, "What are you doing at a time like this, little girl? Don't you still have chores to do?"

"I do," replied Dolly, tossing the mop to the floor angrily. "But seeing what you're about to do to one of my favorite pen pals, I refuse to work!"

"Go to work! Now!"

"NEVER!"

Maleficent said, "Then you'll leave us no choice. Let Minnie go...but the girl stays! Perhaps she'll be quite useful..."

The villains let Minnie go free and started after Dolly. They grabbed her and dragged her over to Evil Mickey, who held up an Electrifyer, a tool that sends an electric current through a person's body to make him or her hold still. Watching the horrible scene unfold before him, Honest John stood rooted in horror. He remembered her as the servant girl, whom he met in the garden while he and Gideon were looking for Minnie-those green eyes of hers served as a visual reminder to him that she was one of the good guys. If he is determined to prevent a tragedy like this from happening, then...he must save her!

Immediately, he jumped up and ran over to where the villains were, just as Evil Mickey was done using the Electrifyer on her. He snatched Dolly away from the villains and ran off with her. Clayton shouted, "Hey! You dirty fox, come back with that servant girl!"

"You will do no such thing!" Honest John shouted back, as he left the lair. The Queen of Hearts yelled to her card soldiers, "Fetch that traitor and the cat! Off with their heads!"

With Dolly lying unconscious in his arms, Honest John ran through the streets of the kingdom in search of a place to hide. He then remembered that when Dolly was taken as a slave, she was given Rapunzel's old room in the tower as a new home. He rushed into the forest, found the tower, and ran up the stairs to the room; after he carefully laid Dolly on her bed, he gave orders to Gideon. He wrote a note on a piece of paper and gave it to him, saying, "Giddy, go back to the entrance and give this note to the cops down there-it has all the instructions needed to combat the villains. You may not be able to talk, but at least this message will do all the talking for them. Now hurry!"

Gideon saluted and ran back down the stairs, while Honest John shut the door behind him. He had chosen to stay behind so he could look after Dolly. After a while, Dolly groaned and opened her eyes, before looking around. She muttered, "Huh? Wha...where am I? Who just put me here?"

"I did," replied Honest John.

Dolly stared. "It's...it's you again. But, how is that...possible?"

"I've just saved your life. Are you all right?"

"I'm...fine. Yes, I'm fine...though a little tingly in the fur, after that jolt."

"Well, then, consider yourself lucky-if I hadn't rescued you, Evil Mickey would've turned you evil right away. But I chose to save you, not just because I wanted to be on the right side of the law...it's because I've come to love you. After all, you're too beautiful to be a villain."

Dolly blushed. Did he really mean that? Or was it just another one of his lies? She looked at him for some time, before smiling and taking his hand. She said, "Thanks...so, I figured you're not so very evil after all."


	5. Chapter 4: The Message

Chapter 4: The Message

It was a long and heavy battle for the TFS. After defeating the clones, they shook their heads and were about to go find Minnie when they saw her running back to them. Then Gideon came-they got their laser guns up ready to strike him, but Alex II reminded them that he's on their side and they lowered their weapons.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" asked Julayla. Gideon pointed to the note, meaning for the cops to read it. "Oh... I think he wants us to read the note."

Bert took the note and began to reading it. Minnie said, "By the way, I've got bad news, everyone-it's about Mickey. He was turned evil by Jafar and Maleficent."

"What?" said Bert, shocked. "Oh, no, this is not good...not good at all. We need to find a way to turn Mickey back to normal before it's too late. Hmmm...this is interesting. Here, Ralph, read this." He handed the note to Ralph, and he began to read it.

_To Vice-President Ralph Raccoon (and the rest of the TFS):_

_In case you are wondering where your daughter Dolly is, I will tell you that she is now safe with me in Rapunzel's tower, hidden deep in the forest so the villains wouldn't locate us. When she interfered with Minnie's transformation, they sought to turn her evil in her stead-I couldn't let them get away with such a shameful crime, so I decided to venture in to avert the transformation and set her free. You must hurry and find us, as well as find a way to combat the villains. And I know just the perfect way to do it! Way beyond the kingdom, there is a place which is rumored to be the secret location of Walt Disney's Treasure Vault; it is in there that you will find all the secrets you'll need to defeat the villains. The Blue Fairy showed it to me once, so when you meet me and Dolly up in the tower I will take you there. _

_If you're also wondering how I suddenly acquired the ability to read and write (hence the composition of this note), here is a little story: shortly after the Pleasure Island incident, I felt the need to change my ways; in doing so I cut off ties with working with the Coachman. Along the way, I had an encounter with the Blue Fairy-after having heard of what I had done (by turning the Coachman in to the authorities), she rewarded me with a new lease on life. As a child, I despised going to school, but now as a grown man I had a change of heart towards education. While Gideon and I were enjoying our newfound freedom, we were recruited by the other Disney villains to join their menagerie-as much as I did not want to tell them about our clean lifestyles, we had no choice but to associate with them. To get in their good graces I had to act "evil"; I had only shown my true colors by saving Dolly's life and because of that...they are now out to get us._

_And now that you have heard my side of the story, I hope that you will have trust in me and let me be the essential part of your team._

_Sincerely, your good friend,_

_John Worthington Foulfellow_

"Oh, so now I do trust Honest John," said Ralph. "He did save her life, so I'm going to let him marry her once this is over."

Everybody stared at him. Melissa gasped, "Ralph, are you sure that's going to work out?"

"Hey, he's definitely son-in-law material. It's not every day a villain turns over a new leaf just to marry into a family. Remember when Evil Bert married Minerva Mink? That shows such an example."

"Well, if you say so...but I think he should ask us for permission to marry her first."

"Good point."

Just then, Charles said, "Hey, where's Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Darkwing Duck?"

"Oh, no, they went to face Mickey," replied Minnie fearfully. "I knew I should've warned them not to do that!"

"We'd better get to them before something happens."

Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Darkwing Duck were walking inside the kingdom when they saw Kimbla and Jermial.

"Well, well," said Jermial with a smirk. "I see you're trying to get to Evil Mickey, but you've got to get past us first-orders from Maleficent and Jafar."

They began to attacking them. Jermial used a Shadow Trap on Daisy, a Water Trap on Darkwing Duck, a Bind Trap on Goofy, a Steel Trap on Clarabelle, and an Earth Trap on Horace. Donald blasted Jermial with a Lightning Spell, knocking him out. Then the vines covered Donald as he tried to get out of them, but he was trapped. Jermial was knocked out by the time Evil Mickey, Jafar, Mirage, and Maleficent arrived.

"I see Jermial and the Animal Kingdom got the job done," said Jafar. "But Jermial is out cold right now."

Maleficent added, "Indeed he has done a good job, so he lives. Kimbla, take Jermial to one of the rooms and get him heal up, since you two deserve a break. After that's done, report to me."

"Yes, Masters," said Kimbla, and she grabbed Jermial to take him back to her room for healing up. Evil Mickey laughed and said, "And now my friends, it's time to become evil!"

He bit Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Darkwing Duck. Instantly they began to turn evil and heartless. Jafar said, "Now we've got them-the only one remaining is Minnie Mouse."

"She's with the TFS right now," replied Mirage.

Negaduck suggested, "Magica and I will take care of them."

"Good. Go after them-when you defeat them, take Minnie and bring her back to us."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 5: To The Tower

Chapter 5: To The Tower

The minute they arrived, they discovered that it was too late-the six were gone. Charles said, "Great...Evil Mickey got them."

"I think they may be looking for Minnie," replied Bert. "Let's get to Rapunzel's Tower so we can plan the next phase of action."

They headed towards the Tower, never noticing that Negaduck and Magica were watching them. Negaduck whispered, "I've got a better idea, love-let's follow them and report back to Jafar and Magica if we find Honest John and Dolly."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," replied Magica with a nod.

The TFS arrived at the Tower, found the secret passageway, and entered it. Then they ran up the stairs and opened the door. Thinking something's coming for him and Dolly, Honest John quickly whipped out his cane for hitting; but once he saw that it was only the TFS he laid it back down. He muttered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Maleficent's goons."

"How's Dolly doing?" asked Ralph. "Is she showing any signs of consciousness?"

"She is doing fine. She's resting right now, but I think she will wake up in precisely two hours-the impact of Evil Mickey's Electrifyer put her in a state of temporary immobilization, but I'm sure she can pull through eventually."

Bert said, "Well, let's hope she wakes up, and then we will head to the vault."

Outside, Magica and Negaduck (who had turned invisible) peeked in and found Honest John, Dolly and the TFS. Magica turned to her bird and whispered, "Mac, go tell Maleficent and Jafar that we found the traitor, along with Dolly and the TFS."

"Right, boss," replied Mac and he flew away.

Meanwhile in Kimbla's room, she was healing Jermial up. While he was sleeping, he dreamed that the good version of Jermial was battling with his evil self. Good Jermial said, "So, my evil self wants to turn on my family by working with evil. I'm so going to beat you!"

"Oh, yeah?" taunted Evil Jermial. "Then let's fight."

After an intense battle, Good Jermial won and he tied up Evil Jermial, meaning for him to be trapped for all eternity. Finally, Jermial woke up, his good side having returned. He muttered, "How long was I out cold?"

"You were out cold for three hours," replied Kimbla. "My masters told me to make sure you're okay."

The memories floating back to him, he began to feel sorry for Kimbla and decided to release her from Mirage's spell and plan to turn against them. He said, "I'm sorry...I think it's time to release you from this evil spell that Mirage got on you." He put his hand on Kimbla's neck and removed the spell from her. After that, Kimbla looked up and looked around, before looking at Jermial.

She muttered, "Oh, where am I? I remember teaching a class in the Animal Kingdom, and then this guy..."

"They must've captured you and your friends, and put an evil spell on you. Now here's my plan to get out of this-we will pretend that you are still under Mirage's spell and that I'm still working as a mercenary; when the TFS attack them and Evil Mickey is about to bite Minnie, then we will spring in to grab Evil Mickey and you will attack Negaduck as I use my release spell on him. Got it?"

"Okay. And by the way, you are cute."

"Thanks. Now let's set this plan into action."

Kimbla nodded and went back to her trance state, except that she's not really under Mirage's control.


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Treasure Vault

Chapter 6: The Secret Treasure Vault

Mac flew back to Jafar, landed on his hand, and began to speak. He said, "Caw! Negaduck and Magica found the traitors, Dolly and the TFS in the Tower and they're going to head to the Secret Vault."

"We'd better get there immediately," replied Jafar. "The secrets there will be the end of us all if they use them."

Evil Mickey said, "Let's go and get them, then!" Then he left, with Evil Donald, Evil Daisy, Evil Goofy, Evil Clarabelle, Evil Horace and Evil Darkwing Duck following them, along with Jermial and Kimbla.

Inside the tower, Dolly woke up to see Honest John and Ralph looking at her. She smiled and said, "Dad! John! You've saved me."

"Of course, I did," replied Honest John. "I have asked your father for your paw in marriage and he agreed. We will soon marry, once this battle is over."

Dolly gasped in surprise. Then she smiled, hugged Ralph tightly, and shouted, "Oh, thank you! Thank you SO much, Dad! But...I thought you said that villains weren't to be trusted..."

"All that I've said about villains are history, Dolly. Only those who choose to go over to the good side are the exception to the rule."

The TFS, Dolly, Honest John, and Gideon went back down the stairs of the tower. Charles looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He whispered, "Okay, we're clear. Let's go..." Just as they went outside, a blast passed by Charles and he looked up to see that the villains were there.

"Huh?" shouted Alex II. "How did they find us?"

Bert then saw Negaduck and Magica. He said, "I think that's how-Negaudck and Magica must've followed us."

Alex III took out a C4 with a timer and put it on the wall. He said, "We promise to build a new tower for Rapunzel, because it will give us some time to get away."

"Right," replied Minnie. "It's for the best for Rapunzel, anyway."

The TFS fired back and ran away. Jafar roared, "GET THEM!" They were about to charge at the cops, Alex III pushed the button; the C4 detonated and the tower blew up and fell into the ground, cutting the villains' path off.

Evil Mickey growled, "Blast it! They cut us off! No matter...I know the way, but we must get to the vault first."

Far away, the cops heaved a sigh of relief. Estelle said, "That should give us some time, but we still have to hurry."

Countess Duckula, "So, where's the vault?"

Honest John replied, "The vault was built underground by Walt Disney himself, just a month before he died in 1966. The secret door is in a small tavern-luckily it's run by Disney refugees, since the villains took over most of the kingdom. The good toons went to this tavern for protection and we must find it."

"Okay, the tavern it is."


	8. Chapter 7: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

Chapter 7: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

When they arrived at the tavern, there were good toons like Bonkers, Rapunzel, Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus and other good toons. Bonkers said, "Oh, Minnie! You're safe! What happened to Mickey?"

"I've got worse news, Bonkers," replied Minnie. "Mickey has been turned evil by the villains, and so were Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Darkwing Duck."

"Oh, no!" the toons said in unison.

The Blue Fairy said, "We know you're here for the Secret Vault."

"Why, yes," replied Honest John. "That's why we are here. Can you show us the way?"

"Of course, but you must hurry. We will hold the villains off longer, if we can."

The secret door opened and the TFS went inside, while the Good Toons got there weapons ready, turned on the shields, and pointed their weapons. Alex II paused and said, "Thanks for helping us. And Rapunzel, sorry about your tower-we had to blow it up, but we'll make you a new one."

"You'd better," muttered Rapunzel.

By the time the villains arrived, they noticed that the TFS were already gone. Jafar said, "So, this must be where the good toons went."

"How is this possible?" growled Maleficent. "We thought we had kicked them out!"

Then, Pain and Panic said, "Sorry, but we didn't tell you that most of the good toons had escaped by the time the kingdom was taken over, and..."

"YOU IDIOTS!" roared Hades, burning the two demons to a crisp.

Evil Mickey said, "We'll blast that shield and I will turn them to evil as well."

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Peter Pan. And they began to fight.

In the entrance to the Secret Vault, the TFS were in the tunnel. Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting, "WAIT!"

It was coming from Captain Jack Sparrow. He said, "You need to be careful." He threw a coin in the path, making a spear come out of the trap and hit the wall. Charles said, "A trap...how did you know it was there?"

"Walt Disney made traps like these all over the maze," replied Jack. "That's to make sure any evil villain won't take anything from the Secret Vault. By the way, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

"How did you survive all these years?" said Alex II. "We always thought you were dead."

"It was lucky that I was stuck in the vault in 2020. I stayed here with enough food to last for about 1,000 years; in the year 3020, I came out and saw a brand-new world before me. I also found out that a raccoon named Bert changed the USA to Canerica-I liked this place, so I became a bartender for the tavern and also worked as a tour guide on cruise ships and boats. Then I went on to work as a Navy captain for the South American Army, and I have served with them all these years."

"I see."

With Jack's help, the TFS got past the traps and finally made it to the vault. They were amazed at discovering so many hidden treasures inside that vault; in fact, they had no idea Walt Disney and his successors kept those artifacts in there. Upon reaching a fairly large safe, Honest John said, "Here...this, my friends, is Master Disney's greatest secret of all..." He opened the safe, reached in, and took out a small brown bag. He then proceeded to open the bag and dug in to get a handful of what was in it. Dolly asked, "...pixie dust?"

"Only the best," replied Honest John. "He used this to add a bit of magic to everything the Disney merchandise stands for. And the best part is that this will be perfect for getting rid of the villains and returning the kingdom to its rightful owners."

"So, you're saying that pixie dust _can_ defeat villains? What are you trying to get at, John?"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's head back outside so we could teach those heartless scoundrels a lesson!"

The TFS, Honest John, Gideon, and Dolly left the Secret Vault and exited the tavern. But as they did so, a pair of card soldiers ran in and grabbed Honest John and Gideon by their arms. Honest John shouted, "Hey! What's the meaning of this? Let us go, you..."

"Oh, we'll let you go, all right," replied the Queen of Hearts harshly. "To your GRAVES! You and that cat have betrayed us by rescuing the servant girl, just when we were about to turn her evil! Because of such an act of foolishness, you are no longer useful to us. So...OFF WITH YOUR HEADS! Guards, take them away!"

The card soldiers dragged Honest John and Gideon away. Ralph asked, "They're going to cut their heads off?"

"Yes," answered Minnie fearfully. "And I think I know where they're going to do that...in the Queen of Hearts' garden! That's where she keeps the guillotines!"

Dolly gasped in horror. She ran off, screaming, "Oh, no! JOHNNY!" Along the way, she grabbed the bag of pixie dust that Honest John had dropped and went off to save him and Gideon, with the TFS running after her.


	9. Chapter 8: The Garden Melee

Chapter 8: The Garden Melee

They ran to the Queen of Hearts' garden, where the execution was taking place. The good toons were turned into evil toons by Evil Mickey; the villains were also there as well. Honest John and Gideon were placed on the guillotine, with their arms tied behind their backs. Then Maleficent began to read the paper, saying, "Since they don't want to be evil, we will kill them. They are hereby sentenced to death...by decapitation!"

Hiding in the background, Jermial was getting ready. He nodded to Kimbla and she nodded, then he looked up to see the members of the TFS in place on top of the castle.

"They are ready," he thought. "It's time to get this party started..."

Charles looked down to see Jermial and he gazed deep into his soul; he found his good side and smiled, before whispering to the TFS. He said, "Jermial is good now, and he's going to turn on the villains soon."

"That's good," Bert whispered back. "And once he gives us the signal, then we will attack and also save John and Gideon."

Finally the moment for the execution arrived. Two cards stood by each side of the guillotine, ready to let go of the strings so the blades can cut off both heads. They were about to do so when...

"NOW! ICE TRAP JUTSU!"

Jermial jumped out and trapped the cards in ice, whereas they were still holding on to the strings. The villains were shocked see this, but then Kimbla jumped out and hit Mirage hard. Evil Mickey demanded, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"My good side came back," replied Jermial. "And now it's time to turn you back to the good side!"

The TFS fired on the villains and the evil toons. Then Jack Sparrow took out his sword, jumped down, and began to swordfight with the guards. Jafar roared, "SO, JACK SPARROW'S STILL ALIVE! ARISE, CAPTAIN DAVID JONES! YOUR ARCH-ENEMY JACK SPARROW IS HERE!"

At his voice, David Jones came out of the grave and began fighting Jack with his sword. Meanwhile, Dolly struggled to untie the strings on Honest John and Gideon's arms. Honest John said, "Hurry, Dolly! If the cards get unfrozen, they'll let go of the strings and the blades will cut off our heads if we're not careful!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Dolly shouted back. At last, the ropes that had bound them were free and she began helping them up out of the holes. But at the same time, the cards unfroze and they let go of the ropes; Dolly sensed this at once. "RUN!"

PING!

Both Honest John and Dolly froze mid-step; only Gideon made it a few more steps away. Honest John muttered through his clinched teeth, "Dolly...why aren't we moving?"

Dolly looked behind her and gasped. She answered, "Our tails...have been sliced off." And she was right-there, out of the holes where the heads should've been, were the fox and the raccoon's tails, lying on the ground. Without a minute to waste, the two gathered their tails up and followed Gideon to the safest place possible.

The battle dragged on and on, until it was evident that the villains were near to losing. Maleficent glared at them and said, "You will never take our kingdom away from us! We have ruled it with an iron fist and we shall continue to do so!"

"No!" shouted Bert. "This kingdom belongs to Mickey and his friends, so give it back to them right now, or else..."

Captain Hook said sarcastically, "Or else what? Chase us out with ticking crocodiles?"

Just then, they heard a shrill whistle and they looked up to see Honest John, Gideon, and Dolly at the balcony of the castle. Opening the bag of pixie dust, Dolly shouted, "This is for Walt Disney and his entire kingdom of dreams!"

With that, she dumped the pixie dust on everything-the castle, the garden, and all surrounding areas. The pixie dust got on Evil Mickey and the evil toons, turning them back to normal, and it caused the villains to float up from the ground and stay suspended in the air. Honest John said, "Humph! That'll keep you hooligans up there for a while, until the authorities get here."

Later, the police came and promptly arrested the villains. After the kingdom was restored to Mickey and his friends, the TFS were finally ready to go home. On the way back to Washington DC, Bert said, "Whoa, that was some adventure we've had today. And risking your life just to save your fiancé and his sidekick was definitely an act of courage, Dolly. Your daddy must be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Bert," replied Dolly proudly. "After all, it's my job to always be there for my man."

"...by the way, what just happened to your tails?"

Honest John and Dolly blushed at hearing the question. Then, Honest John answered, "We...don't want to talk about it right now. But as soon as we get to the hospital we will tell you. In the meantime, we have so much to do to prepare for the upcoming nuptials. Ralph, have you any plans on announcing the engagement?"

Ralph nodded. He said, "Yep! All I gotta do is send it to the newspapers and they'll be spread all over the world. Everyone will be DYING to hear about it! So, when do you think you and Dolly are gonna tie the knot?"

Honest John paused to look at Dolly, who was snuggling against his shoulder with a happy sigh. He smiled, before replying, "The sooner the better...for me...and for the future Mrs. John Worthington Foulfellow..."


	10. Chapter 9: The End

Chapter 9: The End

At the hospital, the tails of Honest John and Dolly were sewn back on surgically, and the couple rested for a few days before leaving. After that, they began making plans for their wedding. Charles said, "So, Jermial, how did you go back to the good side?"

"When Donald KO'd me," replied Jermial. "My mind was in a fight, the good side fighting my evil side. Then my good side won the fight and I got my body back."

"Good move, brother. What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to marry this cute kangaroo named Kimbla."

That's when Charles got an idea. He turned to Ralph and said, "Hey, Ralph!"

"Yes?"

"How about we make it a double wedding? My brother is getting married, too."

"Who is he marrying?"

"Kimbla Kangaroo."

"Oh...I'm not so sure about planning a double wedding-I wanted Honest John and Dolly's wedding to be the biggest one in Canerican history. Unless you'd want to go to the courthouse..."

"All right. Then Jermial and Kimbla will get married at the courthouse."

And that's exactly what they did. Jermial and Kimbla were married in a small civil ceremony at the courthouse; when it was all over everybody went home to go help with planning the wedding of Honest John and Dolly. But, of course, not EVERYONE is happy with the news...

Somewhere deep in the streets of Chicago, a muscular dog/tiger hybrid was reading the newspaper announcing the engagement. He growled angrily, shredded the paper to pieces, and threw the pieces to the ground. He roared, "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! This is TOO ridiculous! How could it just happen like this? My ex-girlfriend, my sweet little Dolly, is gonna marry that vulpine wimp! I may have lost her, but I'll find a way to get her back...for I am Angus Tigerstripe, leader of the Strong Paw Biker Gang!"

"And I will help you."

They looked up to see Magica De Spell (who had escaped arrest) entering their lair. One of the members of the gang, a thin green lizard, hissed, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Magica grinned smugly and held up her spell book. She replied, "My name is Magica De Spell, sorceress extraordinaire. I hear you want to get your love back-since you are just so desperate to seek a second chance at winning her heart, I will agree to help you...as long as you will do something for me in return."

"And what is that?"

She took out a large photo, which featured the entire TFS team. "I want you to destroy the TFS. Especially..." Then she pointed to Bert, sitting in the middle of the group. "...the president of the United States of Canerica. Do it well and you shall get your wish granted."

Angus thought for a while, before replying, "Lady, you drive a hard bargain...but I'll take that challenge!"

THE END!


End file.
